


Fire

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-30-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-30-06

“Swords at dawn.”

“It’s pistols at dawn,” Cuddy reminded him, not looking up from her desk.

“You can call it what you like I suppose, but as it’s my body part, I think I should get to choose.”

Cuddy finally raised her gaze as House hitched his hip onto the edge of her desk. “Two things.”

“Hit me.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Please?”

“All too gladly.” She reached out and ran her fingers along his thigh. Her voice dropped as she watched his body respond to her touch. “Two things.”

“Right.” He watched her hand, his eyes darkening as they edged higher.

“You said swords. Plural. And if we’re talking body parts, I’m just wondering when I agreed to that.” She glanced up at him and shook her head as he opened his mouth to reply. “And secondly, if we are talking body parts, pistol is far more accurate.” Her fingers moved higher still, grazing his erection. “Fully loaded.”

“Mmmm.”

“And too quick to fire.” She stood, her smile sly as she leaned in and brushed the promise of a kiss against his lips. “Besides, you’re never awake at dawn.”


End file.
